1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and holding a flexible printed circuit board or sheet to a taking (i.e., photographing) lens or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional compact camera having a bifocal or zoom lens, a flexible printed circuit board is used to electrically connect a lens controller (i.e., lens control unit), provided in a lens barrel to control the operations of an automatic focusing mechanism or an automatic aperture and shutter control mechanism, etc., and a body controller (i.e., camera body control unit), provided in a camera body. The lens controller is mounted to a movable frame which is supported by a holding frame or the lens barrel, etc. The movable frame is moved in an optical axis direction, for example, by a zooming operation. The flexible printed circuit board is secured, for example, to the lens barrel by machine screws or double-sided adhesive tape. However, such assembly of the flexible printed circuit board is very troublesome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback by providing an apparatus in which a flexible printed circuit board can be simply mounted to a taking lens, etc.